Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne - Boyfriends
by PeachPlayer
Summary: This is just me being silly and writing a story that has almost nothing to do with the Clark and Bruce you know in comics.
1. Bruce: Bet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This series would rarely have any factual data on what Clark and Bruce from their comics. It's just a story using two hot men :P

"Clark," Bruce pants, hands on his knees.

Clark turns around. The first thing he noticed was my batsuit. My suit has very thin and had thin tears up and down it. My balance is tremendously whack as a small push can send me tumbling sideways. My upperbody is full of disgusting purple and black bruises and my face is cut, where there are only open wounds.

"I guess I win," exclaims Clark. He gives a little smirk at me, then slowly walks forward and gradually stops.

I look up and Clark folds his arms. He begins to speak, but I immediately interrupt.

"At the very least, can we do this tomorrow?"

Clark puts on his "Does It Look Like I Care?" face, and pauses. His eyebrows raise like he's feeling empathetic. I didn't think he'd feel my pain, because he's the Man of Steel.

As he is about to change his mind, Clark just simply says, "No." I should've known that he wouldn't have felt my pain with me. Asshole.

He swoops down and swiftly picks me up. I enjoyed the little ride Clark gave me. I relax as his big, steel arms carry me and as his body heat calms me down.

He flies out the Batlair, and into the bedroom and tosses me onto the bed like plastic bag drifting through the wind. Like trash.

The soft mattress and the warm and inviting bright sheets wanted me to sleep, but I knew that was impossible, since I got creamed.

I guess I started to drift off. Next thing I know, Clark is snapping his two fingers in front of my face.

"Ay, sleepy bat. You can't possibly be sleeping now, can you?"

Clark backs away from my face. He has no clothing on. All his bulging muscles are now free from the tight S Dress he wears every day.

He floats at the bed frame, with confidence. My eyes are drawn to his upperbody. You can go up to him and his pecs to sleep on. You can use his sixpack abs to massage your back while you're sleeping.

Just looking at Clark, I get my own self aroused and rock-hard. Clark continues showing his fabulous display and his member starts to stiffen up. I shit you not, his stiffy is the same size as a Pringles can. Except made of steel.

Clark gives a slight smirk. "At least sleepy bat isn't sleepy anymore," he states as he quietly sets his feet on the carpet.

Clark gets one good look at me like he's airplane security and throws himself onto the bed, right on top of me. I moan loudly as he continues to lay on top my bruises. The experience was painful, but so graceful and pleasurable. My nerves are overloaded with extreme sensitivity.

He presses his soft lips onto mine, then presses harder, and starts to use his tongue. He goes at it for another minute, then proceeds downwards and stars kissing my neck. His soft arms slip under my back, hugs and me and starts fondling with my back.

The body heat and pressure from his big body, soft lips, strong arms, and throbbing dick all against me are beginning to make me squirm and moan in pleasure.

"Calm down," he whispers in my ear, "the ride hadn't even started." He turns his body around and slaps his steel can against my lips. It stung a little. Clark begins giving me a rimjob as I start giving him a blowjob.

It was a bit difficult to get his can engulfed in my mouth because a) it's huge and b) my mouth hurts like hell. Before I get my mouth all the way on Clark's can, it spreads precum all over and I lick his head clean.

If there's one thing I learned about Clark in bed, is that sex yanks the lid off the can, and there's an endless flow of chips [of my favorite flavor] until you're full of all the chips in your stomach (or ass).

On the other hand, my dick is leaking like a water fountain. I'm on the edge of cumming. "Clark," I pant, hot and rimmed, "I'm about to cum."

He suddenly stops and hovers above me and back on the carpet.

Clark senses my confusion, and before I opened my mouth, Clark presses my hot asshole with the lid of his can. There was so much precum on my ass from contact, we both knew I didn't need lube. I twitch with excitement.

He forcefully shoved his steel 14+ incher into asshole. That was it. I was done. I squirted my sticky load all over myself and Clark's crotch area. His dick was so hard, it wasn't even steel. Something harder than that. He slowly pulled out nearly all the way and forcefully shoved it again. After a few more thrusts, they become quicker.

I'm bewildered by his outstanding performance. His dick is a 14 inch Pringles can. He could have made me jizz from a rimjob. He's full of precum, enough to use as lube. And he makes it feel like steel is jelly.

Clark is leaking more precum than Niagara Falls, precum splashing out my asshole onto my cheeks, his legs, and pool of precum collecting on the sheets.

I feel like I need to come again. Damn, I didn't even know I got hard again, and here I am jizzing my balls once again. I hold the excitement in as long as possible, but it was no use. I spray behind me touching our pillows. Then Clark stops again.

He quickly pulls out, orders me to turn over and I obey. I stick my ass out to him as in invitation for his dick. I feel his pillow pecs on my back and his Pringles can lid by my opening. He teases it for a second, and I feel myself getting hard and leaking precum again. Without warning, Clark jams his fucker right back in.

I came for a third time. We're still wet from Clark's precum. He could tell how anxious I am.

"Just fuck me, already," I pant my breath. "Make me your bitch."

He heard those words well and started to thrust like never before. His fucking started uneven. One minute he shoves all his cock, the next he's taking it real slow, and then he takes big strokes really fast. It was all too much. I roared as I jizz on the sheets and my stomach.

He can still go for hours, but alas, all good times come to an end. He makes me jizz twenty more times and less than 15 minutes, then the inevitable came.

"Bruce," he pants, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!"

He finishes pushed all the way inside and explodes - no, he erupts like a volcano inside my ass. The first wave of jizz was the biggest. That shit is so hot. I felt like that could've burned me. That cumshot was much faster than the speed of light. The remaining cum spurted out my asshole on ourselves, the walls, the carpet bed, drawers and more.

The second wave got mostly the carpet, as the steaming hot cum pushes the old out. The last and final wave of jizz just plopped in the pool of precum Clark made as lube. Can closed.

We're both reeling in from the experience as we look around the room. There wasn't a spot where you couldn't see any jizz.

"We need to do that again," I suggest, heavy breathing, reeling in from being overstimulated.

"Only if you do that bet again."

"Never."

We kissed.


	2. Clark: Jogging

I am so glad that I won the bet. Now, to be fair, I've never taken anything close to the size of my dick in my ass before, but Bruce was acting like he's never taking this thing before. I really didn't do anything different. Yeah, he'll tell you that he was "hurt" but he was just fine. Regardless if Bruce actually is legitimately hurt, I'm happy I got to shove my dick in his tight hole.

I don't know if it's obvious, but Bruce and I work out. We don't go to the gym for a few reasons: we're not risking getting recognized, we have a gym at our place, and many more. Today, (despite the first fear) Bruce and I are going jogging. Our route at first is a bit in public, but we then run into a scenic forest preserve. We go off into to the trees and do whatever exercises nature allows us to do at whichever spot we pick.

"...Clark," Bruce begins, "do you have to wear your boxers over your shorts if we're trying not to be recognized?"

I don't care that Bruce doesn't like my boxers. I think that the little Batman insignia are so cute all over the black background. Having Bruce seeing me wear Batman clothing makes him feel more embarrassed. He probably thinks something to himself like, "Why is this man wearing my stuff? And it's not even mine, technically! I can't believe I'm dating such an idiot." It's a great feeling.

"It's not any worse than your socks," I retort back. Bruce studies his socks, utterly confused. I put my finger on his chest and flick it upward to hit his nose. All he does is sigh and exhale. Bruce is so damn adorable if you mess with him.

We start our run and we make it to the forest preserve in about 8 minutes. There are many places we could choose to do our other workouts. There is a big lake at the heart of the preserve we could settle around. There are a few crevices or dips we can go to. There are even places with fallen trees and extremely bumpy hills. We tend to go to those places because we figured people would be out of those areas so we can have our peace and quiet. We decided to do workouts by the dead trees.

There were lots of things we could do. We could bench press the trees, elevated push-ups, and we could even use the trees as dumbbells. That's what we did. These 700lbs to 1800lbs trees were great for us, though they didn't quite comfortably fit on our backs when we did squats. Speaking of squats, Bruce's ass is so thick as it is, and every time he actually squats, I focus so hard on not popping a boner and actually spotting him. I don't know what got into me today. Maybe Bruce is trying extra hard today (to get me hard) or it could be because I love this Batman underwear.

"...248... ...249... ...250!" Bruce throws the tree down in exhaustion. That was his last set of squats. I love how leg day transforms us both to limp noodles. We just kinda stay idle for a few seconds after our set and just get used to how noodley our legs feel. Of course, I take Bruce's "Limp Recognition Phase" to my advantage.

"Stop teasing me with that plump butt of yours." I slap his butt and watch it jiggle in his compression pants. By all the Gods on Krypton, his ass is a nonstop feast for my eyes. I slap it again because of how plump and jiggly it is. My penis starts hardening in my pants. Bruce, obviously liking the slaps, starts to dig his hands down my pants to feel the dick he calls "a monster".

Before we had the chance to stop ourselves, we were kissing and feeling each other on the soil. This must have been a pretty disgusting sight to an outsider. Two sweaty men are rolling around in the dirt, laying in decaying tree matter. We don't care. The fact that we both are sweating and we just worked our butts off (especially Bruce) just makes it hotter. By now, we managed to strip each other's shirts off, revealing our glistening, shiny bodies. I start to work my way down from kissing his mouth to the center of his chest and to his left nipple and I begin to caress his ass. Bruce loves having his nipples sucked and I love sucking his nipples. I lick off the salty sweat and kiss his nipples and chest area softly as I continue rubbing his butt. Bruce is slowly jacking me off. It becomes harder to suck Bruce's nipple as his dick gets harder. It begins to poke my chest and I get distracted by it. I put my mouth on his dick. Almost immediately after, Bruce pushes me down onto the ground and starts to suck my dick also. I'm familiar with no human that actually likes monsters. Bruce seems to enjoy all 14 inches of mine. I can't begin to understand how he manages to deepthroat it, but I'm not complaining. His blowjobs are best I could ever ask for, and his phenomenal work on my dick is making me want to do more work on his. I actually manage to get Bruce to cum. Hot cum is blasted down into my mouth and all over my face and some splashed onto my chest.

I move away from his dick and focus on rimming his butt as he still sucks me off. Bruce's asshole smells and tastes so sweaty and natural which is getting me harder than... uh... Titanium? That's not important right now. I am totally digging Bruce's butt scent and I'm rubbing and spitting his cum on face on his hole and cheeks. This is when Bruce begins to moan his moan. Don't get me wrong, he's been moaning and groaning all throughout our session, but this is when Bruce begins to moan emhis/em moan. The type of moan when you gotta stop what you're doing and focus entirely on what your partner is doing. This always gets me hornier and is my drive to rim that ass to completion before fucking it. Bruce's face turns really red, his voice gets really high, and his breathing gets shallower whenever he moans this way. I think it's really cute. I don't know how Bruce has been handling my dick recently. I've been producing so much precum, I could start to fill the lake up. I feel Bruce licking as much as he can up with his tongue all the way from the head to my balls and thighs.

After a few more minutes of 69, I place Bruce's stomach on the tree he did squats with. Bruce is so riled up, moaning, panting, screaming, etc, just begging me to stick it in. I frot him for a little bit. I can feel his asshole breathe and pulse with anticipation of this monster that's going to fuck him. The tip goes in. Heaven. I honestly could just fuck his butt with the tip lodged in his butt and I'd be perfectly contempt. However, I'm not going to risk becoming a sex offender if I'm going to only fuck his butt. I'm going to mutilate his sorry asshole. Before I go batshit crazy on his hole, I, with only my tip still in, slowly cover his mouth with both hands as I lay on top of him. He knows what's coming. I can feel his heartbeat in various places, anticipating my dick. What's amazing, is my dick is still producing enough precum to serve as a lube while inside Bruce's nice butt.

Bruce is still laying on the tree, dying for my dick. Without warning, I plunge all of my 14 inches in his asshole. Bruce screamed so loudly (out of pure pleasure) even with my hand covering his mouth. I'm sure we drew some attention from everyday citizens. I wouldn't be surprised if someone started recording us. I keep my monster in his ass for a few seconds before pulling out to my head again as quickly as I could. I repeat this style of fucking as fast as I can: all in, almost all out. I love watching Bruce get bent out of shape taking my dick. I love hearing Bruce get bent out of shape taking my dick. I love feeling Bruce get bent out of shape taking my dick. I love fucking Bruce. I love Bruce.

We continue this position for a few minutes. I lean over to kiss him. He turns his head and tries to kiss me back. We stay locked like this for a while before I switch it up. I throw Bruce on the floor, back on the ground. I plop myself on top of his body. I love feeling our meaty pecs and our hard abs meet with a barrier of sweat and cum. We continue kissing each other before I stick my dick in again. This time, I ease my dick into his butt as I still wanted to passionately kiss him. My strokes start out slow and shallow, but as I speed up, Bruce and I lost our focus trying to kiss each other. His arms and legs are hugging me and my head is to one side of his head as I mercilessly pound his hole to the next dimension.

I feel Bruce cum in between our stomachs. If my body wasn't in the way, some of it would've splatted the tree behind him. Bruce's cum is so sticky and hot, it's amazing. We continue fucking in this position for a few more minutes before switching positions. It didn't matter if he was on top, or if we were doing anal, but he came everytime we switched. Eventually, we got back in Missionary, which is the last position we ended up fucking in. I told Bruce I was about to cum. Every time I say that, he gets really excitied, and begs for my explosion. I push all the way in his ass to push out any remaining precum, then it happens. The first flood of cum sprayed so hard and so fast, it covered a good portion of the ground and trees a good 12 feet behind us while some of it stayed hot and fertile in Bruce's butt. The second and third sprays were almost identical. They sprayed behind us, not as fast or hard or anything, but I actually heard Bruce's moan again. I guess the first cumblast was so good he couldn't say anything. Every subsequent blast after that were toned down from the one prior to it. I stayed in his ass for about a minute of purely cumming before pulling out and watching a bunch of cum spew out his butt again. Looking at all of that made me think about the worst part of sex: cleanup.

There's cum and sweat all over both of us. Where there isn't either cum or sweat, there's dirt on us. We did our best to wipe off what we could. At least we didn't have cum on our clothes. All but the Batman underwear. I was forced to wear that inside my shorts like a "normal" human. Running home was simple enough because we actually ran to prevent people from seeing that it was more than sweat on us. We started to take it easy as we got to our place. The first thing we did when we got back was shower. Spoiler alert, we fucked, but when we got out, we were talking about how successful our workout was.

"The best was the 'Limp Recognition Phase' after doing my squats. For some reason, your hand just put me over the right edge."

"You had a serious limp after I was done with you. I can't believe you needed 15 minutes before we started to go home."

Bruce shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say? Your dick is a monster." We spent the rest of the day watching Netflix movies. Sometimes it switched to porn, but mostly Netflix movies.


	3. Bruce: Play

"Ooh, Bruuuuuuuce!" Clark obnoxiously sings. "Lemme see what you're wearing! I just know you'll look so cute! I still can't believe how..."

I tuned Clark out right there. I think he went on some tangent on how he ran into a former college friend working at the place he was shopping at. Hence the quality jacket, vest, and pants for $110. They really are nice. It fits me a little snug, as with most of my outfits. I think I look really handsome. I have my hair slicked back and to my right, wearing genuine bronze cufflinks, and even my multi-colored socks makes me look stunning right now.

I twist the doorknob just to tease Clark a little bit. I don't know why he's this excited to see me. He's acting like he has never ever seen me in a suit. With my title in work, and all the business meetings and parties we've attended, there isn't a reason why he should be this excited. Calling him immature right now is a bit nice. I step out of the room and I practically just died from Clark being all over me. Would he be doing this if the outfit cost $800?

We leave at around 15:30 and we get there on time, 19:00. I don't know why I even agreed to see this play especially if it takes an arm and a leg of your time to go. No play isn't really worth my money. We get in the line of people outside. Clark, being overly excited, was attempting to talk to me about anything and everything about what we were going to see. I only had energy to deliver one-word answers, so he started talking to people around us.

It actually took forever to get us inside the building. There weren't double doors, but just a single door. Only one. And we're seeing a real popular play. That is a true safety hazard, no doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if Luther blew it up. The single door pattern continued until we got the stage entrances. Clark and I were able to quickly snag our seats.

"What'd you think of the first act?" Clark asks.

I genuinely could have watched that on TV as opposed to spending $550 on tickets, though I couldn't get my eyes unglued from the actors. I only reply, "It's something I wouldn't mind watching again," because it's true. These actors are something I could watch again.

During the second act, actors and actresses were all over the place at one point. Suspended by harnesses, on the stage, up and down the aisles, everywhere. When some actor ran up the aisle Clark and I were sitting right by, I turn my head to Clark's and give a nod. All he does is aggressively sign me to turn around. I do, cheesin' and distracted.

The actors weren't that bad. It made watching the play enjoyable. Clark and I leave the venue and he keeps talking about the play, story, music, etc, and I talk about how the actors did this, instead of that, etc.

"Why are you so focused on the actors' skills?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "They did great."

"You've known nothing about the plot before today. What'd you think of the actresses?" Clark asks. I didn't really know but I'm sure they did fine.

"Good."

"That's it? Did you even watch the play? or were your eyes glued on the king and his friend?"

I'm slightly taken aback from that accusation. "What do you mean?" I guess I opened up lie a book after I said that. Clark just grabbed my junk in public to find it was getting harder.

"That's what I mean," he sings, celebrating his win.  
He catches me blushing.

I couldn't wait until I got to the car. I hopped into the passenger seat and dropped my pants. That thing was raging. Clark, being Clark, thought it was super funny, or something, and told me to put that weapon back in the BatBelt or whatever he calls that thing. I playfully protest and he begins driving home.

It wasn't even 20min before Clark pulled over in an ally. We hop out and Clark begins sucking my dick. I am in heaven. I pretended that the king was sucking my dick right now. After about 10min, my mouth has been watering a fair amount, and I yank down Clark's pants and begin to suck on his dick. Although we're 69ing, I picture I'm sucking the king's friend. Is that weird? I'm sure Clark figured I'd do this already.

We'd came faster than I had expected. We didn't bother trying to clean up our excess cum (there wasn't much anyway). We jumped back into the car with the dirt from the ground and the cum from our dicks. I kinda just decided to strip naked. I had to help Clark do the same as he was driving.

Tonight was much better than I had ever expected.


End file.
